Liite:MNOG-opas 1
Tämä sivu on virallisen Mata Nui Online Game -läpipeluuoppaan suomennosprojektia varten. Englanniksi The Dream It is dark. A light appears far, far way. From the light comes streaking a large, carved stone. The carvings are that of a kind and peaceful face. The stone lands upright, hard upon the ground. Its glow illuminates the smaller rocks scattered around it. One rock begins to move, and it rolls closer to the stone. Other rocks also begin to move until six neat piles of rocks have formed around the carved stone. Suddenly, another stone lands hard upon the ground nearby. This stone is dark and jagged, like basalt or obsidian, with a dark and jagged face etched within it. From the bottom of the dark stone, an inky black darkness spreads, infecting the ground and spreading quickly until it overtakes the carved stone, knocking it over onto the ground. The carved stone sinks slowly into the ground, as if in a deep sleep. Three smaller jagged black rocks emerge from the ground and surround the dark stone. 570px|center From the light, six new stones are sent. They are the same light color and shape as the carved stone, but they are unmarked and of a size between that of the carved stone and the small rocks which still surround it. The six stones land upon the ground surrounding the dark stone. Soon, the three black rocks surrounding the dark stone disintegrate. Once they are gone, cracks begin to form along the bottom of the dark stone. The cracks race up the dark stone until it completely shatters and explodes. On the Beach I awake to find myself upon the beach. I recall that I saw this island from far overhead in a dream, just before the sound of the waves washing upon the shore and birds flying about the sky brought me to consciousness. Indeed, I feel as though I myself fell from the sky and landed here. Or perhaps, it was this mysterious canister in front of me that has fallen from the sky and landed here. I do not know. In fact, I cannot even recall who I am. 570px|center I move toward the canister. It is a light grey metal. Seaweed clings to the bottom. The rounded top appears to have been blown off. There are overly large, deep footprints that leave from the bottom of the canister and lead to the rocky hills to my right. I follow the footprints to my right. They end up ahead where a fresh flow of lava meets the sea, steam blowing across the rocks. It is too hot here. I must turn back. But before I do, I see him. The tall, shadowy stranger stands alone upon the steaming rocks, his back to me. He turns and glances at me, his eyes as fiery as the lava that flows around him. No words are exchanged. He turns back, and then he is gone. 570px|center As I head back to where I started, I see a large stone face carved into the side of the cliff. I had not noticed it behind me earlier. Its large mouth appears to be a portal to somewhere, but I am unable to coax it open. 570px|center I turn around and find myself back where I had started. On my left in the distance, a bird circles an unusual rocky outcropping. Near the top, the stone is smooth and conical. Are those steps I see? I turn to look more closely. Those must be steps. There are many more which lead all the way from the beach to the top of the rock. But there, in front of the rock, someone is motioning to me. 570px|center She is a bright blue creature with large feet and almost no torso. Her matching blue mask reveals only her glowing yellow eyes. Her overall look is angular, almost mechanical. Behind her, a large green boat floats in the water. She pleads to me, "Auta! Auta minua! Kylääni on hyökätty!" I ask, "Kuka olet?" "Olen Ga-Koron Maku. Ga-Koro sijaitsee meren ja Naho-järven välissä, rannan jälkeen." "Se on monien Matoranien suuri kylä, ja meidän johtajamme on Turaga Nokama. Pahoin pelkään, että se on nyt jo tuhottu!" I ask, "Mitä tapahtui?" Maku hesitates, unsure of where to start. "Minä – minä olin poissa, kun Rahit hyökkäsivät, ja kun palasin, hirviöitä oli kaikkialla tuhoamassa kaikkea näkemäänsä! Nokama ja muut linnoittautuivat mökkiin piiloon, mutta Rahit rikkoivat pumpun ja mökki upposi veden alle!" Suddenly, I have a vision. I can see the inhabitants of the floating green village of Ga-Koro going about their daily lives. Then, ominously, a dark monster quickly arises out of the water. The inhabitants all huddle together in one small hut, all except for the one poor soul who is thrown into the hut by the monster. Then, all goes dark. Maku and her pleading bring me back to the here and now. "Pyydän, ei ole aikaa! Kansani on suuressa vaarassa! Autatko minua?" I do not know who I am or where I am going. I only know Maku needs my help. "Kyllä, autan sinua!" Maku directs me. "Mene Ga-Koroon ja etsi Nokama. Hän on erittäin viisas, ja hänellä saattaa olla pakosuunnitelma! Minä yritän löytää Galin. Jos Rahit ovat lähellä kylää, hän on ainoa, joka voi voittaa ne. Hänellä on suuri tehtävä, ja hän saattaa olla todella kaukana." "Ainoa tapa päästä Ga-Koroon on täältä meren kautta, joten sinun täytyy ottaa veneeni, ja minä etsin Toaa kävellen. Onnea! Ja kerro Nokamalle, että olen turvassa!" I take to my boat and bounce across the waves as I head to Ga-Koro. Suomeksi Uni On pimeää. Valo näkyy kaukana kaukana kaukana. Valon jälkivarjostumasta tulee suuri, kaiverrettu kivi. Kaiverrukset muodostavat ystävälliset ja rauhantahtoiset kasvot. Kivi laskeutuu pystypäin kovaan maahan. Sen hehku valaisee sen ympärillä olevat pienet kivet. Yksi kivi alkaa liikkua ja se liikkuu lähemmäs kiveä. Muut kivet alkavat myös liikkua, kunnes kuusi siistiä kasaa kiviä on muodostunut kaiverretun kiven ympärille. Äkkiä, toinen kivi laskeutuu kovaa lähistölle. Tämä kivi on tumma ja särmikäs, kuin basaltti tai laavakivi, jossa on tummat ja särmikkäät kasvo, uurrettuna siihen. Tumman kiven alta, musteinen musta pimeys leviää, sairastuttaen maata, leviten, kunnes se ohittaa kaiverretun kiven, kaataen sen maahan. Kaiverrettu kivi uppoaa nopeasti maahan, kuin syvässä unessa. Kolme pientä särmikästä kiveä nousee maasta ja ne ympäröivät tumman kiven. 570px|center Valosta, kuusi uutta sankaria on lähetetty. Ne ovat samanlaisen vaalean värisiä ja muotoisia kuin kaiverrettu kivi, mutta ne eivät ole merkattuja ja ne ovat kokonsa puolesta kaiverretun kiven ja pienien kivien, jotka ympäröivät sitä, välissä. Kuusi kiveä laskeutuvat maahan tumman kiven ympärille. Pian kolme tummaa kiveä ympäröivää kiveä tuhoutuvat. Kun ne ovat poissa, tumman kiven alta alkaa tulemaan halkeamia. Halkeamat menevät kohti tumman kiven yläpäätä, kunnes se rikkoutuu kokonaan ja räjähtää. Rannalla Herään löytääkseni itseni rannalta. Muistan nähneeni tämän saaren kaukaa unessani, juuri ennen kuin aaltojen kohina ja taivaalla lentävien lintujen äänet toivat minut tajuihini. Jokatapauksessa, luulen että olen putonut taivaista ja laskeutunut tänne. Vai ehkä se on tämä mystinen kanisteri edessäni, joka on laskeutunut taivaista tänne. Minä en tiedä. Itse asiassa en edes tiedä kuka olen. 570px|center Liikun kohti kanisteria. Se on vaaleanharmaata metallia. Merilevää on takertunut sen pohjaan. Pyöreähkö yläpää näyttää räjähtäneen irti. Maassa on suurehkoja jalanjälkiä jotka lähtevät kanisterin takaa ja johtavat kivisille kukkuloille oikealle puolelleni. Seuraan jalanjälkiä oikealle. Ne päätyvät paikkaan missä tuore laavavirta kohtaa meren, tuottaen höyryä kivien ympäriltä. Täällä on liian kuuma. Minun on käännyttävä takaisin. Mutta ennenkuin lähden, näen hänet. Pitkä, varjoinen muukalainen seisoo yksin höyryävien kivien joukossa, selkä minuun päin. Hän kääntyy ja katsoo minua, hänen silmänsä yhtä tulisina kuin laava joka virtaa hänen ympärillään. Yhtään sanaa ei ole vaihdettu. Hän kääntyy ja hän on poissa. 570px|center Kun suuntaan takaisin paikkaan mistä lähdin, näen suuren kivikasvon joka on kaiverrettu kallionseinämään. En ole huomannut sen olevan takanani ennemmin. Sen suuri suu näyttää olevan portaali jonnekin mutta en pysty saamaan sitä auki. 570px|center Käännyn ympäri ja löydän itseni paikasta josta aloitin. Vasemmalta katsoen näkökentässäni, lintu kaartelee epätavallisen kivimuodostelman ympärillä. Lähellä yläpäätä, kivi on sileää ja . Ovatko nuo askelmia? Menen katsomaan tarkemmin. Niiden täytyy olla askelmia. Niitä on paljon enemmän jotka johtavat rannalta kallion päälle. Mutta täällä, kallion päällä, joku viittoo minulle. 570px|center Hän on kirkkaan sininen olento jolla on suuret jalat ja ei ole juuri ollenkaan vartaloa. Hänen sopiva sininen naamionsa, paljastaa vain hänen kirkkaan keltaiset silmänsä. Hänen takanaan suuri vihreä vene kelluu vedessä. Hän rukoilee minua, "Auta! Auta minua! Kylääni on hyökätty!" Kysyn, "Kuka olet?" "Olen Ga-Koron Maku. Ga-Koro sijaitsee meren ja Naho-järven välissä, rannan jälkeen." "Se on monien Matoranien suuri kylä, ja meidän johtajamme on Turaga Nokama. Pahoin pelkään, että se on nyt jo tuhottu!" Kysyn, "Mitä tapahtui?" Maku empii, epävarmana mistä aloittaa. "Minä – minä olin poissa, kun Rahit hyökkäsivät, ja kun palasin, hirviöitä oli kaikkialla tuhoamassa kaikkea näkemäänsä! Nokama ja muut linnoittautuivat mökkiin piiloon, mutta Rahit rikkoivat pumpun ja mökki upposi veden alle!" Äkkiä, näen näyn. Näen vihreän kelluvan Ga-Koron kylän asukkaiden tekevän heidän jokapäiväisiä askareitaan. Äkkiä, odottamatta, tumma hirviö nousee vedestä. Asukkaat pakenevat mökkiin, paitsi yksi epäonnekas sielu jonka hirviö heittää mökkiin. Sitten kaikki menee mustaksi. Maku ja hänen rukoilunsa tuovat minut takaisin missä olen nyt. "Pyydän, ei ole aikaa! Kansani on suuressa vaarassa! Autatko minua?" En tiedä kuka olen tai minne olen menossa. Tiedän vain että Maku tarvitsee apuani. "Kyllä, autan sinua!" Maku opastaa minua. "Mene Ga-Koroon ja etsi Nokama. Hän on erittäin viisas, ja hänellä saattaa olla pakosuunnitelma! Minä yritän löytää Galin. Jos Rahit ovat lähellä kylää, hän on ainoa, joka voi voittaa ne. Hänellä on suuri tehtävä, ja hän saattaa olla todella kaukana." "Ainoa tapa päästä Ga-Koroon on täältä meren kautta, joten sinun täytyy ottaa veneeni, ja minä etsin Toaa kävellen. Onnea! Ja kerro Nokamalle, että olen turvassa!" Otan veneeni menen aaltojen harjalla suunnatessani Ga-Koroon. Luokka:Mata Nuin Online Gamen läpipeluuopas